What We've Done
by Nightmares Unleashed
Summary: Another gift. Yeah, this one takes place in Ragnarok Online, featuring my friends' characters. Warning, BL


Offerings of Peace and Madness

Pairing: Verm x Shappy

Starting Song: Innerpartysystem - Don't Stop

Reason: Yet ANOTHER Gift

Notes: What don't I write that isn't gay? Good enough heads up right?

"Thy Will be Done!" it echoed through the halls of the sanctuary. It was prayer in the form of a battle cry. Corpses leaned against the walls and rested on the floors, decorating them with fresh paints of crimson here and there. It was a glorious massacre, a fine mass murder, all in the name of God.

Prayers and cries mingled together in a sinister tango. They danced together in the air, to the smooth rhythm of bones breaking and blood spattering against the insides of this holy building. The residents, considered monsters in to by the rest of the world, attempted to try and fight of the violent intruders. It was a vain effort as one after another added their voices to the sinister tango.

"Repent thy sins, and receive his holy light! Repent!" one of the attacks chanted over and over as he slammed his mace into the body of one of the mask-creatures. The cloth of his holy robes were stained, DROWNED, in crimson stains that stole away the original Black and Brown. Brown hair under his small cap shadowed his wild and judgemental eyes, leaving nothing but a violent expression that covered his face as he muttered his prayers. Prayers that fell on now dead ears.

Off to his side stood a calm figure. A pleasant smile was oddly placed upon his young face. Not one drop of the crimson substance lingered on his White dominated clothes. It merely clung to the bottom of his robe. He made no movement towards the creatures being killed, didn't even show any signs of acknowledging their presence in the world. All the second holy man did was keep his eyes locked onto the other one, watching closely as he brutally devastated the creatures.

When there was not a single thing but the two holy men in sight, the calmer of the two moved close to the other. Gentle hands brushed over the fresh wounds that were earned during those short little beatings, letting a pure light shine onto them and grace the wounds. An appreciative smile grew as the cuts and bruises faded from existence. Just the two figures standing together, in the middle of their holy butchering.

"God will be pleased with us." the weapon wielding one sighed, his voice holding an undertone of loving affection. It betrayed their setting, the words went against their actions, but to them it all fit into place.

"Yes he will Verm, he will." soft hands went to cup the mentioned one's face. A slight glow escaped those finger tips and one could swear they heard angels fly above them. Playful lips found accepting ones and their bodies sped together. Tongues met and battled and a choir sung holy praise above them. They broke for one moment, letting air find its way into their lungs and letting their eyes inter-lay messages without words. A small smile went graced the face of both of them. The blood didn't matter, nor did the lifeless bodies that were left all around them. It was their holy moment.

The one named Verm was the first one to show his drive to attack. Slowly and with force he began to push the one in white towards the wall. It was a masterful play that was easily hid its true motives behind sweet and tender kisses. It was enough to fog the other priest's mind. It was more then enough to get him to sink against the wall, the blood smearing with him as far as he went. They ended up one leaning in on each other, the other pinned against the bloody wall and the weight of his lover.

The weapons were dropped, completely in favor of freeing their hands to run across skin and to remove clothing. The blood stained priest had no trouble finding which belts and latches to undo first, which ones revealed the most skin. It wasn't something neither of them were new to, it was far from their first times, but it never seemed to lose effect. Blood tipped fingers ran across clean flesh, pushing away any piece of clothing that got in their way. Their hands dances across each other's torsoes, knowing where to step and the best dances for these dance floors.

"Shappy, you never stop getting beautiful." was the cliche compliment that Verm purred into the skin of Shappy's neck. Just like their love-making, their words to each other never lost effect. They easily made a ting of innocent red play across Shappy's cheeks. It was their moment of bliss and love, their moment of forgetting their holy business and bloodshed. Nothing would ruin their moment, nothing in this world. Least of course they met God's holy punishment.

Slowly one of the masked creatures dragged its way towards the tangled bodies. It held mindless murder in its masked eyes like it held the instruments of its violence in its hands. It would impale them both, one stake for each other their bodies. It made its way as fast as its body would allow.

A full mumbled prayers and a light from above shown through the creatures head. It burned its way through and left a perfect bloody circle to the other side of the mindless monster. Shappy's hand was aimed out towards where the light had been aimed. Right where the monster had once stood before it fell onto the ground, bleeding helplessly onto the floor.

"Thy will be done." muttered Shappy before Verm claimed his lips again.


End file.
